


Amour d'antan

by KokeChu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokeChu/pseuds/KokeChu
Summary: Espagne est amoureux mais n'a jamais eu le courage d'avouer.-je suis nulle pour les résumés x) -





	Amour d'antan

Espagne était caché derrière un mur. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années que son frère, Portugal, avait signé une alliance avec une nation du Nord.  
Et durant toutes ces années Espagne dû avouer être jaloux de son frère,la nation plus lointaine était magnifique. L'espagnol n'avait jamais parlé à celle-ci, la regardant de loin.

Portugal remarqua sa présence après un petit moment, il faut dire qu'il n'était pas très discret dissimulé derrière un pauvre mur. Son frère lui dit signe de venir le rejoindre et lui présenta la belle nation à ses côtés.

-"Espagne je te présente Angleterre" dit-il en le désignant de la main.

La nation jumelle ne l'avait jamais vu de si près et fut intimidé quand l'anglais pris la parole. 

-"je pense être en mesure de me présenter moi-même tu sais, dit-il avec un sourire," je suis Angleterre ravie de te rencontrer. Espagne c'est ça ? "

L'espagnol avait le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Sa voix était mélodieuse et entendre son nom prononcé par ses lèvres le rendait tout émoi. Et oh mon dieu ! Ces yeux ! Deux joyaux verts émeraude qui le rendaient fou !

-" euh...oui, j-je suis Espagne et vous ?", balbutia t-il rouge tomate.

Il eut envie de se frapper après sa bourde. L'autre nation s'était déjà présenté pourquoi lui demandait il ça ?!

L'anglais eu une mine perplexe avant de rire doucement. 

-"eh bien Espagne j'espère que nous nous entendrons dans le futur." dit-il avec le sourire.

Espagne lui rendit doucement et chaleureusement. 

-"je l'espère aussi." 

~

Qu'est-ce que Angleterre s'était trompé.

Espagne était à présent sur son navire dans une farouche croisade contre la nation plus au nord pour gagner le nouveau continent.

Au fil du temps, l'anglais était devenu plus puissant et tenait facilement tête au conquérant espagnol.

Malgré tout l'Espagne n'a jamais oublier le doux sourire de Angleterre et ces beaux yeux émeraudes.  
Il était fou de l'homme et comptait bien entendre une nouvelle fois sa douce voix. 

L'Espagne était plongé dans ses pensées quand son navire se fit attaquer. 

L'espagnol sortit sa hache, prêt à combattre et déambula sur le ponton, avant d'être arrêté par une lame sous sa gorge.

-"tu ne feras pas un pas de plus." dit une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles.

Espagne se risqua à tourner lentement la tête pour voir le bel anglais avec un sourire carnassier prêt à en découdre.

-" maintenant lâche ta hache su tu ne veux pas de problèmes. "

Espagne secoua légèrement la tête. Non ! Il devait tenir tête à la nation. 

Le conquérant espagnol se dégagea de l'emprise de l'anglais et le fixa avec un air de défi. 

Le pirate ricana.   
-"bon je pense qu'il est tant que nous réglions cela."

~

Espagne était assis autour de la table du meeting se déroulant. 

Les nations parlaient du climat et de la crise économique de certains pays. 

Mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur la personne en face de lui. Celle qu'il avait aimé en secret depuis tant d'années sans n'avoir pu exprimer son affection.   
Ils avaient été ennemis et fût un moment où l'espagnol le prit en haine malgré tout ça n'effaçait pas l'amour qu'il lui portait. 

Espagne décida qu'après des centaines d'années à se cacher, il allait enfin se confesser. 

La réunion prit fin, sans que Espagne n'ait écouté grand chose et il se dirigea directement vers l'anglais qui gribouillait sur un bloc-notes. 

-"salut Angleterre" 

La nation sursauta et se tourna en direction du pays plus au sud. 

-"ah salut." 

Espagne prit une inspiration. 

-"tu vas bien ?" 

-"oui." un silence pesa pendant plusieurs minutes.

-"C'était tout ce que tu avais à dire ? " s'exprima l'anglais. 

-"quoi ? Non ! Non non ! Je voulais en fait te demander si tu voulais aller manger un morceau...?" 

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent. 

-"ensemble ?" 

L'Espagne rougissant de plus en plus. Il allait se prendre le plus gros vent de l'histoire. 

-"o-oui." parvint t-il à dire. 

Un sourire orna le visage d"Anglettere. 

-"ça fait si longtemps" rigola le blond légèrement. 

-"euh ouais..., l'espagnol devint perplexe, longtemps de quoi ?" 

-"que j'attends que tu me le proposes." 

-"oh je vois... Attends quoi !?" 

L'Angleterre prit le bras de l'autre nation et l'emmena hors de la salle de réunion. 

L'Espagne quant à lui était une épave rougissante, il ne parvenait pas à tout comprendre. Il décida donc de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. 

-" tu avait remarqué ?" 

L'anglais s'arrêta de marcher. 

\- "oui tu ne le caches pas très bien. Même moi j'ai pu le deviner." Dit-il dos à lui. 

-"Angleterre sache que je comprend parfaitement !" 

L'Espagne prit une profonde inspiration. 

-"je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas d'une personne comme moi qui t'observe depuis des centaines d'années sans tiens dire. Je comprend que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ! Sache que ça ne me fait absolument pas de peine ! Je veux juste que tu sois heureux et de toute façon ça ne changera pas notre relation présente. Ou même.... Non! Je comprend que tu me haïsse et que tu-

L'espagnol fut coupé par une douce chaleur sur ses lèvres.   
La sensation ne dura que quelques secondes avant que l'anglais se retire, rougissant. 

-"arrêtes de te donner un mal de crâne, idiot" dit le blond avec un sourire timide. 

Le brun le regarda, les yeux brillants de pure bonheur avant de refermer la distance entre eux.   
Le baiser fut plus long que le précédent, avec les mains d'Espagne reposant sur les hanches de l'Angleterre, tandis que celui-ci se rapprochait en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de l'espagnol. 

Ils rompirent le baiser et se regardèrent. 

-"je t'aime!" dit tout sourire l'Espagne. 

-"j'avais cru comprendre", sourit le blond. "moi aussi je t'aime."

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à tous d'avoir lu cet one-shot! C'est le premier que je publie sur AO3 ! Merci encore :)


End file.
